Pretty Poison
by Ashkenazi
Summary: Amidamaru and Anna fall in love, hooray. I've never seen the anime or manga, and I don't plan to. So STFU about the characters, this was done by request, shitheads. Which means I wrote it for THAT SPECIFIC PERSON, NOT YOU!


**Summary! Amidamaru and Anna fall in love, hooray. Not a one-shot. Most likely OOC.  
****Disclaimer: THIS IS GETTING OLD! Why don't you mosy on over to Fictionpress and see what I own? BITCH! I don't own... what anime is this anyway? I forget if it's Naruto, or Shaman King, but I think it's Shaman King. Eitherway, I own neither.  
****Warnings: Just love. And swears... oopsy!  
****Dedication: To KawaiiLilInugirl... you have me all tied up! But I WILL finish your requests, one way, or anotha! I SWEAR IT!  
****Authors' notes: Oooh, I saw the WRONGFULEST THING on an anime site. :Gasp from audience, NO REALLY: But I saw a pic of Ed... and Scar from FullMetal Alchemist! Ugh! That was so NOT cool. Yaoi fangirls would LOVE it though. I also saw... list goes on and on, I'll write it all at the end of the chap... ENJOY YUBETTA! I found out sumting weeeerdo!**

* * *

**Love for Lust:  
Falling for the ghost man...**

**She didn't know why, but she craved him. She craved him lustfully. She WANTED him. Too bad she couldn't have him. She HAD to do something. "HEY! AMIDAMARU! GEEEET OOOVERR HEEERE!" Anna screeched, interrupting Yoh and Amidamaru's training. Amidamaru looks at her, "What? WHAT DO YOU WANT GIRLY!" he screeched as well. Anna holds up her fist, "Lucky you're a stupid ghost, or I'd knock your teeth out..." she hissed. Amidamaru's ghosty frame smirks, "Try it," he challenged. "I can't hit you, remember idiot?" she growled. Amidamaru folds his arms, "Really now?" he mocked. Anna's eyes burst into flames, "WATCH IT OR I'LL SEND YOU TO HELLLLLLL!" she screamed, as Yoh catches her. "Whoa there Anna... calm down," he said. Anna kicks him in the man-hood, and he cries out, holding himself.**

**She walks up to Amidamaru and points in his face, "You are one ugly, dirty, filthy, cowardly... mother," "SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Amidamaru roared. The outrage blew Anna' hair out of shape. "Don't tell me to shut up ASS!" she hissed, holding up her magic necklace. :1: "NO! Not that! I don't want that!" he cried, trying to run away like a ghost. She chases him with a maniacal grin, swinging the necklace round and round. "The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, the wheels on the bus go round and round, AND AMIDAMARU DIES FOREVERRRRR!" she roared, smacking him with the necklace, and giving off a bright light. He changes shape. _Ugh! You all really didn't think I'd kill him did you? I'm turning him into a SOLID hunk of a man,_ she thought as Amidamaru started to solidify.**

**His eyes open, "What the hell happened now?" he asked himself, looking at his now human hands. Anna grabs him by the shirt and lifts him, "You have a body now, I gave it to you, and you are going to LIKE it," she growled, smashing her lips into his. Yoh's jaw drops seeing this, "What! ANNA! How could you! We were engaged to be wed!" he howled, screaming up a storm. Anna pulls back, "Amidamaru, I want to say I love you... but now that you have a body I can ravish... I can say it, I LOVE YOU!" she growled, taking his lips again. Amidamaru melts into it, and finds himself making out with his human friends fiance. She grabs a strand of his long white hair and yanks it, and he cries out, "ANNA! That hurt! STOP IT! OWWW!" he howled, trying to push her away. But she over powers him, and grabs him by the neck harshly, and digs her tongue into the back of his throat.**

**_What is she trying to do! Choke me by kiss?_ he asked himself as he couldn't breath. Anna pulls away, and stares into his eyes. Yoh growls and storms off. "Anna? What are you doing?" he asked, breathing hard. She smirks, "You're such a dumb ass! I can't believe you, I said I loved you didn't I?" she asked, claiming his lips once again. Amidamaru pulls away from Anna's rosy soft lips and asks, "Anna, this is wrong, I'm making out with my friend's fiance, this is WRONG," he said. Anna's hands wrap around Amidamaru's hands and she kisses him again. She pulls away, "You still have a raw body. We shouldn't do this I guess, not until your body calluses a bit more." She stands up, and walks away. Amidamaru gets to his shaky feet. "Wow, she's even stronger when I have body to get hurt with," he said, nearly falling.**

**At Yoh's :**

**"HOW COULD YOU?" Yoh hissed at Amidamaru. Amidamaru frowns, "You saw what happened! She made me solid and ravished me!" he cried, throwing his arms in the air dramatically. Yoh growls, "ONLY BECAUSE YOU LET HER! You traitorous BASTARD!" he screamed, punching Amidamaru in the gut and sending him into the couch. "Ogh... that hurt more this time, but Yoh! Wait! Lord Yoh!" he shouted as Yoh stormed off again, leaving poor Amidamaru to think upon his actions. Little did he know though, he was being watched. You don't know who? Really? Idiot:smacks unknowing reader upside the head: ANNA knocks at the window. But Amidamaru knows it's her.**

**He looks as far away from the window as he can. "OPEN THIS F------ WINDOW RIGHT F------ NOW!' she expoldes, breaking through the window, pinning Amidamaru onto the floor. He gasps as Anna kisses him, AGAIN, and she tries to death kiss him, AGAIN. "Anna! STOP!" Amidamaru cried, pushing Anna off. "But, I love you," she fake pouted, trying to make herself look as cute as possible. :2: He growls, and walks away from her. "Stay away from me Anna," he said, reaching for the door knob. He turns it, but Anna stops him as he tries to step out. His eyes meet her's and her eyes wwre full of sadness. "Please Maru, I love you, and I need you," she said quietly as she stood and wrapped her arms around his waist.**

**He hugs her back. He was starting to feel for this girl. He grabs her chin softly, and she looks into his eyes. "Anna, I think I love you too," he said softly, as his lips met hers, this time, wanting it. Their tongues roll on each other, and both of their hearts start to race faster, until. Yoh throws the door open. "Amidamaru, you lied! How the hell could you do this? You were my bestfriend! You ass hole!" he shouted, knocking Amidamaru down. His eyes met Yoh,s then Anna's. She was clearly worried, and didn't hesitate to interfere. "Yoh! Stop! It's my fault! I'm... sorry," she said, scratching her arm. Yoh growls, "You should, traitor," he hissed at the two of them. he opens the door, and slams it shut. Amidamaru and Anna simply stare.**

**TO BE CONTINUED!

* * *

**

**Okay, now about these:  
****1. I'm not too sure her necklace can do that, so I made it be able to.  
****2. Dontcha hate when people do that to get what they want? It's so annoying it's sooo cute!**

**Right, It took about five minutes for me to write this. Sorry it took so long Kawaii. I'll try to finish the next chapter soon.  
****Now for the stuff I said I would mention earlier...**

**I saw... weird stuff! it was gross, and some of it was funny, and some was plain dish-sturbing.  
****I saw a Scar/Ed pic, a weird sig and it had a picture of Scar and it said, 'You stole my eyeliner, BITCH!' just like that, and he looked sooo ugly, it wasn't cool. Then I saw another sig that had Scar and Ed on it, and Ed looked like he was between Scar's knees, and Scar says, 'That's. Just.Wrong.' Then I saw a funny one that read, 'I'm not HOMOsexual, I'm just HOBOsexual.' Weird huh? Then, I saw another kinda like it, it said, 'Who's that hobo:Scar removes shades: That's SEXY hobo' so I thought it was strange. And disturbing. I found many Scar pictures and screenshots too. You know, I also saw him smile! But not a smile you would feel comfortable seeing. It's the kind of smile that will make you run away and scream and run around in circles. I also saw a sreenshot with him wearing something of a face-fault, and send me to hell for me being a guy and saying this, but he looked oddly adorable... In a murderous-reminds-me-of-myself-way. Don't misinterpret that! You can identify with me right? I also saw him pout! That was also strangely adorable... I NEED help, so I'm gonna take quizzes to pass my time, and not be bored, and see that sad little face... DAMN IT! I did it AGAIN!**

**WILL YOU REVIEW AND NOT FLAME PLEASE? Sorry if it's a little OOC.  
****BYE!**


End file.
